


Playdate

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Series: Destiel minisodes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Dad Castiel, Detective Dean Winchester, Little girl Claire, M/M, dad dean winchester, little boy ben, single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: Single dad Dean Winchester surprises his son Ben at school. There he meets Ben's new friend Claire and her father.





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea about single dads Dean and Cas lol and thus this story was born

Dean pulled up to the elementary school, right in front of the kindergarten area. He got out and leaned back against his Impala. Finally a full weekend with his son, work had been killer and when he had time his ex would have plans already. It had been quite hectic as of late. It was nice to finally have time together. He was lucky Ben was such an understanding kid, he had no idea where he got that from. 

 

It wasn’t long before the school bell rung and moments later the kids flooded out from the double doors. He caught sight of Ben instantly he was talking to a cute little blonde girl. They were both laughing and talking animatedly about something. He didn’t know Ben had female friends. As they got closer Ben finally looked his way. The boys eyes lit up like christmas. 

 

“DAD!” He yelled and ran at him. Dean knelt down and caught him in a tight hug. 

 

“Mom didn’t tell me,” Ben clung to him.

 

“I asked her not to, I wanted it to be a surprise.” Ben was smiling wider than Dean had ever seen before. 

 

“This your dad Ben?” the little blonde girl asked. Dean just noticed she was still nearby.

 

“Yup, Dean winchester.” Ben said proudly.

 

“Nice to meet you Mr.Winchester,” Dean couldn’t help but think of what a polite little girl she was. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you…?” 

 

“Claire, Claire Novak. She’s my best friend.” That proud tone in Ben’s voice again.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Claire. You can call me Dean though.” 

 

“Daddy said it’s rude to call other parents by their first names.” 

 

He wanted to tell her it was okay to call him Dean anyways since he didn’t find it rude but another part of him told him that he didn’t want to interfere with another parents rules. Before the conversation progressed someone called out to the little girl. 

 

“Daddy,” She giggled and ran the few feet to a man walking up. The man scooped her up into his arms and continued walking Dean and Bens way. 

 

Dean stood and brushed off his pants. When he looked up at the man he met the most brilliant vibrant blue eyes he’d ever seen. The two men stared at each other for a long moment. It was like every sound and sight was drowned out. 

 

“Mr. Winchester this is my Daddy,” Claire smiled as she patted her dads cheek. The words brought them back to earth. 

 

“You must be Ben’s father. It’s nice to meet you mr. Winchester I am Castiel Novak.”  

 

“Please call me Dean,” the men shook hands. Dean appreciated someone with a good handshake and Castiel did not disappoint.

 

“You can call me Cas,” Castiel set Claire down. “Ben talks so much about you it's good to have a face to the name. “   
  


Dean rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't normally interact with other parents. “Hope it's all good stuff.” 

 

Cas chuckled, “all praise for his monster hunting father.” Cas gave him a smile. 

 

“Is that what he told you I do?” He used to tell Ben he was out hunting monsters when he had to go away for work. In a way It wasn't a lie. He was a detective now but when Ben was little he was still a regular cop. 

 

“Yes, I think it's quite a unique perspective. His mother clarified. “ 

 

Lisa, he wondered if she said anything good or complained about him. 

 

“I am sorry I haven't heard much about you in return.”

 

Cas shook his head, “That's okay. Me and Claire are still relatively new to town and i doubt I'd be a priority on the re-cap talk.” 

 

Re-cap talks with lisa were kept short and to the necessary. They didn't delve too much past anything to do with Ben's health, grades, and extracurriculars. Dean preferred to learn about the other stuff about Ben straight from his son. 

 

“Well we get to meet now. I was surprised to see Ben has a female friend. It's a first.” 

 

Cas chuckled, “yeah I know the feeling. Claire's always been a bit of a lone wolf. Ben's a great kid i am glad they've gotten along.”

 

“Thanks. “ It genuinely made Dean proud to hear another parent praise his kid. 

 

“I had originally wanted to ask Lisa if I could take the kids to the movies this weekend but maybe I can take them next time. “ Cas figured Dean would want all the time he could get with Ben. 

 

“You can't this weekend?”

 

“I didn't want to interrupt your guy's time.” Cas smiled softly. Dean had to admit there was something about that smile that pulled at him. 

 

“Movies were actually on the list for the weekend. Maybe we can take them.” Kinda sounded like a date, but with their kids tagging along. Take a step back Dean, these are called ‘play dates right? Total normal parent thing. 

 

“Do lisa and Claire's mom take them places?” He really wanted to be more involved. 

 

“It's just me and Claire. We bumped into each other at the park and the kids had so much fun i thought it'd be nice for them to hang out more. “

 

Dean couldn't help but wonder if Lisa hit on him. It wasn't a jealousy thing. He seemed like a great guy, a great dad. He was sure these single moms would eat him up but he seemed like too nice of a guy to handle that. 

 

“That sounds like a great idea. What time were you thinking?” Cas looked surprised but happy. 

 

“Tomorrow around 10?” He pulled out a business card since it was the only paper he had on him.  Cas wrote down his number on the card and handed it to Dean. 

 

“Would you be up for 9 and we take them to breakfast?” Totally not sounding like a date. Nope, so not.  _ Sounds like BS to me _ , his brain was a real dick sometimes. 

 

“Sounds perfect,” Cas and Claire loved breakfast so it was an excellent plan. 

 

“Accountant….” Dean murmured as he looked at the card. Not one of those regular accountants either but one that handled businesses and wealthy clients. The company name stood out, it was a well known firm. “Fancy,” he looked to cas as he pocketed the card. 

 

“I love numbers and languages. Apparently having talent in both gets me fancy business cards.” Cas joked back. “You and Ben pick breakfast me and claire call dibs on the movie.” Cas reached out for Claire's hand. 

 

“We'll see you two tomorrow,” Dean called out as he watched the two leave. Not a date, just a playdate for the kids. 

 

Cas waved over his shoulder. Dean, being a car guy, waited to see what vehicle he walked up to. He was pleasantly surprised to see Cas walk up to Dodge charger, not a classic model but still a damn nice car. Not to mention that black almost blue color matched him rather nicely. 

 

He sighed, okay maybe he was hoping this would be a date thing. Really hoping. If it wasn't, maybe next time could be? He didn't know how to explain it but something about the accountant called to him. The detective in him was dying to investigate why.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like the story let me know, I was thinking about writing a part two to this one. I love the idea of them bonding as dads and figuring out they have a mutual attraction.


End file.
